


Лучший подарок

by Botan_tyan



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botan_tyan/pseuds/Botan_tyan
Summary: Он уходит в книги, чтобы остаться в собственном мире, полном грёз, но всё рушится, когда появляется Элиот.
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Kudos: 4





	Лучший подарок

Он уходит в книги, чтобы остаться в собственном мире, полном грёз, но всё рушится, когда появляется Элиот.  
Скоро Рождество, и это чудесный праздник, который обычно празднуют с близкими людьми, когда все собираются за праздничным столом и радостно подводят итоги года. На нём нет места посторонним, ведь у всех посторонних есть свои уютные компании, и поэтому Лео поражен, если не сказать больше, когда он слышит от Элиота неловкое, но искреннее предложение провести Рождество с ним, выглядя при этом абсолютно смущённо и упорно пытаясь это скрыть. Не то чтобы Лео считал себя чужим Элиоту, совсем нет, но его семье, Найтреям, ещё как, и уж точно последнее, что они захотят увидеть на банкете - это непонятного сироту, который водит дружбу с их благородным сыном. Лео привык к полным презрения и непонимания взглядам ещё со школы, где никто не любил приютских детей: их считали странными и ненужными, ведь если бы тебя ценили, разве кинули бы в детстве одного? Это бесило до невозможности. Мама любила его, и очень сильно, просто она не смогла дожить до того момента, когда Лео позволили бы жить самостоятельно, но в этом не было ни капли её вины, и он до сих пор думал о ней каждый день с теплотой. Лео откладывает недочитанный рассказ про рыцарей в сторону и хмыкает, как бы показывая, что сильно недоволен тем, что его отвлекли от чтения ради такого пустяка:  
\- Половина твоей семьи меня ненавидит, Элиот, я не хочу сидеть и чувствовать, как все вокруг пялятся на меня.  
\- Это неправда! - моментально реагирует Элиот, раздражаясь, но тут же неловко осекается. - Я.... поговорил с Эрнестом и Ванессой, они обещали, что прекратят... постараются прекратить так о тебе думать. Если они не перестанут, я оборву с ними общение, потому что никто не смеет вести так с моим другом.  
Лео фыркает, пытаясь вернуться к книге. Только вот строчки мелькают перед глазами, как расплывчатые искры, потому что чуть-чуть обидно за свой ответ, в голову так теперь и лезут мысли о развешенной повсюду гирлянде, запахе хвои, тёплых цветных пледах, какао и других признаках праздника, которые он мог бы разделить с Элиотом вместе.  
\- Перестань играть в защитника, я уже сказал, что не пойду, не хочу портить тебе веселье. Я всё равно собираюсь провести Рождество где-нибудь среди горы свежих непрочитанных книг, например, у себя дома, если библиотека будет закрыта...  
\- Да дослушай меня! - прерывает его Элиот, окончательно покраснев то ли от злости, то ли от чего ещё, и заглядывает к нему будто в самую душу. Радужка у его глаз такая голубая-голубая, прямо как небо, и в ней Лео видит испуганное отражение себя самого. - Я... я не собирался приглашать тебя в дом. Я хотел предложить, чтобы мы сходили куда-нибудь, куда ты хочешь. Я всё равно провожу с семьёй Рождество каждый раз, и в этот день мне хотелось бы побыть только с тобой.  
Последние слова он говорит еле слышно, будто воздуха не хватает, и Лео чувствует, как к его щекам тоже приливает проклятый румянец, и случайно роняет на пол книгу. С чего, казалось бы? Разве друзья, лучшие друзья не отдыхают вместе? Через секунду Лео наконец выдавливает из себя:  
\- Тогда... конечно, я за. Мы можем... попробовать пойти в библиотеку. Но тогда тебе придётся подождать, пока я куплю тебе подарок.  
На лице Элиота солнечным бликом мелькает мимолетное облегчение, и когда он поднимает упавший рассказ, чтобы вернуть его Лео, то улыбается невероятно ярко, и в груди у Лео тоже разливается тепло и какое-то непонятное, но приятное чувство, которое всегда преследует его, когда он вместе с Элиотом.  
\- Это необязательно... твой ответ - мой лучший подарок.


End file.
